Alice Daydreams About Gideon In The Wedding/The Villains Crashes The Wedding
Meanwhile after the grownups grounds Toulouse, Angel, Tod, Marie, and Berlioz, for going exploring, Alice was in wedding and wears the white gala wedding bride dress, she was very worried and walks. Suddenly, she heard Gideon singing a song to her in her daydream. *'Gideon:' You wanna be where the people are You wanna see Wanna see them dancing walking around with them (spoken) What'll you call them? Oh, feet! "Ah, Shere Khan the tiger, do you take this human woman to be your wife?" Sebastian asked, while talking to Shere Khan. As Alice walked, she can see Gideon in her blue emerald ring, as Gideon sings. *'Gideon:' Stemming your arms and hands, you will get excited Legs would walk, run and dancing Strolling around down of (spoken) What's that word again? Street "Ahem..." Shere Khan cleared his throat as he said, "I do." But Alice was still listing to Gideon's singing as she looks at the melting candle wax. *'Gideon:' When we can walk, when we can run Where we can stay all day in the sun Wondering free, and you can be with me Forever and ever. "And, Alice Liddell, do you take this tiger to be your husband?" Sebastian added to Alice. But Alice eyes glowed in her membered the time where Gideon took her on a night date that she remember flash back. "Do not forget me?" Alice asked in her flash back. "Forget-me-nots." Gideon said to her, while putting a blue emerald ring on to her finger, "Oh, I'll never forget you never." "Never, never." Alice smiled, dreamily, as the flash back ends. "Speak up." Sebastian said. "Never." Alice said coldly. "What?!" Sebastian gasped. "Never!" Alice snapped angrily. "I beg your pardon." Sebastian said. "I cannot marry Shere Khan, and I tell you, Toulouse and his friends are not grounded!" Alice scolded, the people of the wedding gasp in shock, as she scolds, "I don't love him! Please let Toulouse and his friends go! They're not grounded! You got to believe me!" "What?!" Sarabi gasped. "Now that's more like it that we shall explored to find her prince! C'mon!" Toulouse added excitedly, as he called for Alice, "Thanks, Alice!" He, Angel, Tod, Marie, and Berlioz leaves the wedding to find Gideon, but getting stop by Mufasa. "And just where do you think you five are going?" Mufasa asked. "To go... exploring?" Toulouse gulps. "And to find... Gideon the Cat!" Angel giggled nervously. "And they belong... together forever!" Tod said. "Well, I told you once if I told you a hundred times to go exploring. You five are grounded until you five learn your lesson!" Mufasa scold. And you five are not allow to go exploring, ever again are we clear?!" Charlie scold. "But you don't understand!" Alice cried at the grownups. "I demand you grownups to let Toulouse and his friends go, and then you can leave!" Just then, Negaduck barged into the roof and lands down to Alice, as she gasped in terror. "Finally I shall marry you!" Negaduck said, proudly, as he opens his arms. Now Alice was angry. "NO!" Alice shouted at Negaduck. "I won't marry you! I go HOME!" "Go?!" Negaduck snarled as he grabs Alice's arm. "Go AWAY!" Alice yelled as she kicks Negaduck. Then she runs from them as she took off her wedding dress. She is now wearing back in her light blue dress with a white pinafore apron, corset, petticoat, and stockings, and black Mary Jane shoes. As Alice continues running, she is stopped by Jenner. "Ah, hello, my princess." Jenner chuckled, as he grabs Alice's arm. "I'm not your princess!" Alice said, angrily, as she lets her arm go of Jenner. "Whoa! Hey! Wait!" Jenner called out for Alice. But Alice is not listening. "Alice Liddell!" Negaduck called, called, as he and the mob goes after Alice. "My sword!" Jenner called, "MY SWORD!" He was about to get up but getting stopped the mob. "Whoa!" Gideon said, as he bumped himself into the floor, groaning. "What is it, fellas?" He asked, as Donald pointed at someone else. He gasped as he saw Alice running away from the mob. "Alice!" Gideon gasped in surprise. "Say you MUST marry Negaduck!" Negaduck shouted at Alice. "NO! Never!" Alice yelled back at Negaduck, as she kept running away from the mob. "That's the evil version of Darkwing Duck that we've been telling you about!" Donald said. Gideon leaps out of the cliff as he was ready to battle. "We meet at last, eh, Negaduck?" He said, in the action tone. "Gideon the Cat?!" Negaduck gasped in shock, "But I thought you were frozen!" Then he saw the Lost Forest Animals glared at him, "No! That's impossible!" Category:Don Blouth fanmake Category:Don Bluth fanmake